prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch precure 2
characters: Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi?) A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyuaburossamu?). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. Kurumi Erika (来海えりか Kurumi Erika?) She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyuamarin?). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. Myoudouin Itsuki (明堂院いつき Myoudouin Itsuki?) Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Cure, she turns into Cure Sunshine. Cure Sunshine (キュアサンシャイン Kyuasanshain?). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. Tsukikage Yuri (月影ゆり Tsukikage Yuri?) Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into Cure Moonlight (キュアムーンライト Kyuamuunraito?). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Yagami sora Emily (八神 エミリー?) Emily is way powerful like cure ace from doki doki precure. She does not go to school since, she's not a human and doesn't has a heart flower.Her partner is lucky. Her nickname is sora.She doesnt like bugs and people taking pictures but she does go to karate class when Yuri,Itsuki,Erika,Tsubomi goes to school. Her alter ago is dark Emily her evil side before she go to school her other alter ago is cure clover (kyuaclover!) also she doesn't transform with the other precures.her powers her clovers and nature.Her theme color is green Mascots Chypre (シプレ Shipure?) A fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and Tsubomi's companion. She shows a great amount of affection for Tsubomi and is the one to hug Tsubomi when she is feeling low and incapable Coffret (コフレ Kofure?) Another fairy from the Great Tree of Hearts, and Erika's companion. More cheeky towards Erika than any other mascot is towards their partner. He feared Erika did not appreciate him at one point. This caused him to steal her flower tact only for the Snackys to get ahold of it. When the Snackys hurt him in battle Erika revealed to him just how important he is to her. Master Coupe (コッペ様 Koppe-sama?) A superior fairy who is greatly admired by other fairies such as Chypre and Coffret, who lives in the botanical garden that Tsubomi's grandmother cares for. He does not talk, but is always watching over Tsubomi and Erika. In the past, he was the companion of Kaoruko when she was Cure Flower. He has an ability to tranform into Mysterious Guy. Coupe was also the one to rescue Yuri after she lost her powers in a fight against Dark Cure. Potpourri (ポプリ Popuri?) A baby fairy from the Tree of Hearts, Potpourri possesses incredible protecting powers, and is born after Pretty Cure have managed to collect enough Heart Seeds. She is the partner of Cure Sunshine, but not before having to look for her, candidate after candidate. Potpourri also worries about the heart tree more than the other mascots, this is shown on a few occasions such as when Dark Cure made the flowers of the tree fall off. Cologne (コロン Koron?) Cologne was Yuri's partner, but he died while trying to protect her, Chypre, Coffret and the Tree of Hearts. He tried to encourage Yuri to have companions, something she did not feel she needed. Despite this he stood by his partner, which led to his sacrifce to save Yuri. lucky (福 luky?)lucky was waiting for Emily to be her normal self he gave up and join the other precures in hcpc episode 14 Emily gave up her dark self and became cure lucky's partner Desert Apostles: Desertrian (デザトリアン Dezatorian?) Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. Kumojaki (クモジャキー Kumojakii?) The apparent leader of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He trains a lot and sometimes shown wielding a sword. Sasorina (サソリーナ Sasoriina?) Only female of the the three managers of the Desert Apostles. She is a direct person and battles Pretty Cure with the fullest of her feelings. She can attack with her hair, like a scorpion tail. Cobraja (コブラージャ Koburaaja?) The third member of the three managers of the Desert Apostles. He is a strong narcissist who thinks he is the most beautiful man in the universe. He always tries to look as beautiful as possible, even in battle. Snackey (スナッキー Sunakkii?) The underlings of the Desert Apostles, always hard-working. Cobraja seems to make the most use of them, having them assist him with things such as lighting and photography for impromptu photoshoots during his missions. In episode 39, the leader of the Snackeys, Boss Snackey, appears. yamikoi ( 闇錦鯉yamikui?) The actual leader of the Desert Apostles, who has been in deep sleep after he was defeated by Cure clover before she became dark Emily she didnt have a partner then Myoudou Academy Fashion Club Kurumi Erika takes it upon herself to restart the Fashion Club, becoming its president. Along with Hanasaki Tsubomi and Myoudouin Itsuki, she eventually recruits the following people into the club. Sawai Naomi (沢井なおみ Sawai Naomi?) Sakuma Toshiko (佐久間としこ Sakuma Toshiko?) Kuroda Rumiko (黒田るみこ Kuroda Rumiko?) Shiku Nanami (志久ななみ Shiku Nanami?) Acting mother for her household, in the absence of her late mother. She joins the fashion club after Erika and Tsubomi (with the help of Nanami's little sister, Shiku Rumi) convince her that she needs to have her own life, too. Others Hanasaki Kaoruko (花咲薫子 Hanasaki Kaoruko?) Tsubomi's grandmother, who Tsubomi often used to visit and stay with in the past. She used to be Pretty Cure in her youth, her Cure alias being Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyuafurawaa?). Kurumi Momoka (来海ももか Kurumi Momoka?) Erika's 17-year-old sister. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and the source of Erika's complex, as she thinks Momoka is much more beautiful and mature than her. Her best friend/classmate is Yuri. Myoudouin Satsuki Itsuki's older brother. He is sickly and hence Itsuki has to carry on their family tradition. Myoudouin Gentarou (明堂院 厳太郎 Myōdōin Gentarou?) Itsuki's grandfather, he's the principal of Myoudou Academy and the leader of the town's local dojo. Myoudouin Tsubaki (明堂院 つばき Myōdōin Tsubaki?) Itsuki's mother, she's the actual daughter of the principal Myoudouin Gentarou. Tsurusaki (鶴崎先生 Tsurusaki-sensei?) Tsubomi and Erika's home room teacher in Myōdō Academy, strict but reliable. She is afraid of ghosts, which she thinks is holding her back from her teaching. Light Music Club Ikeda Aya Aya is a minor character in HeartCatch Pretty Cure episode 36. She sings "Heart Goes On" with her partner in the light music club, Kudou Mayu . Kudou Mayu Mayu is a minor character in HeartCatch Pretty Cure episode 1 and 36. She sing "Heart Goes On" with her partner in the light music club, Ikeda Aya. Items Heart Perfumes (ココロパフューム Kokoropafyuumu?) - Perfume bottles used to transform. Cure Sunshine has a Heart Perfume which is actually called the Shiny Perfume. Flower Tacts (フラワータクト Furawaatakuto?) - Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Blossom Tact for Cure Blossom, the Marine Tact for Cure Marine, the Moon Tact for Cure Moonlight and the Dark Tact for Dark Cure. Cure Sunshine has an attack device called the Shiny Tambourine, but it is unknown if this is a Flower Tact. Heart Pot (ココロポット Kokoropotto?) - The item that the Heart Seeds are stored in. Later in episode 33, the lid of the Heart Pot is used by Yuri to transform into Cure Moonlight. Heart Seeds (こころの種 Kokoro no Tane?, Seed of Heart) - They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some can be used for power-ups and calming the mind. HeartCatch Mirage - is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. Shiny Tambourine - is Cure Sunshine's main weapon. Different from the Flower Tact, its design is similar to a tambourine shaped like a sunflower. Allows her to use Gold Forte Burst and Shining Fortissimo along with Cure Blossom and Cure Marine.